Prince and Princess
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Their closeness, it was their own. There was no doubt between them.


**Yup, you read that pairing right. You can blame COOKIECHEESEMAN for that. He challenged me to write this pairing a while ago, and I wanted to find the time to.**

* * *

 **Prince and Princess**

Xander idly wondered if he had remembered to lock the door. He had been in an awful hurry.

Camilla's lips took the thought away. Xander didn't mind.

She'd pushed him onto her bed, climbing atop him. The prince didn't complain, relishing the opportunity to let go for the first time in a week as Camilla took charge.

He shivered as her lips found a sweet spot on his neck. She bit down and he gasped.

Gods, did she feel good.

X

 _Xander knelt, bowing his head. The thin circlet found a place on the crest of his head. People began to clap behind him._

" _Rise, Highprince of Nohr!"_

 _Xander turned and looked at the occupants of the throne room. Nobles his father rubbed shoulders with, generals and knights of great repute, servants of the castle, his siblings. All stood, cheering the scion._

 _Xander's eyes swept the room, but they lingered on her._

 _Camilla._

 _Her smile, wider than the rest. Eye full of admiration._

 _Xander grinned sheepishly and stood a bit prouder._

X

"Too hard?" Camilla teased. Xander wondered how red of a mark he'd have to hide tomorrow. "Perhaps I should stop?"

"Don't you dare," Xander shuddered, Camilla's hand trailing her fingernails down his chest. He saw her smile and let her pull his shirt off.

She straddled him, leaning down and planting a quick kiss on his lips, before dipping lower to his collarbone.

Xander moaned.

X

 _His smile never reached his eyes amidst the grandeur. Shouts congratulating the returning heroes rang in a cacophony, but its delight never reached Xander's ears._

 _In his mind he still saw the hoshidan boy, no older than Xander was, cut down by his sword._

 _His siblings greeted him and the rest. Elise and Leo loudly declared how happy they were to see their brother again._

 _Camilla, she knew._

 _The look in her eyes as eye contact was made. How her smile withered and concern blossomed._

 _Were it not for the people around, Xander would have fallen into her arms, seeking any semblance of comfort._

X

Xander shivered as Camilla ran a marathon with her tongue across his body. Every inch explored. She rested one of her hands on his shoulder as she continued.

The warmth reminded him to breathe. He gasped for air he hadn't realized he'd lacked. The shivering continued, the sheer sensation driving him wild.

Xander clenched his fist as Camilla bit at one of his nipples. She smiled at the moan it drew and moved to the other side.

At some point, Xander had lost his sense for time, he brought a hand up to Camilla's ass and squeezed.

Startled, Camilla moaned and Xander's smile grew.

X

 _It had become pattern at this point._

 _Xander would play the might proud prince, the scion everyone expected. The one who enjoyed killing and bringing glory to Nohr._

 _But at night, after all the celebrations had died down, Camilla would sneak into his room._

 _He'd let it all out. All the guilt, the pain, the horror of it all._

 _She'd hold him through the night. But more importantly she accepted him._

 _It gave Xander the strength to wake up the next morning. Strength to keep at it and not succumb to despair._

X

Despite being below her, Xander had a portion of control. Camilla held down one of his hands, but his other trailed up her back, under her shirt.

He could feel her trembling in excitement.

She let go of his hand, moving it to Xander's neck. Her hand wrapped around, lightly pressing down.

It was enough to send a hitch into Xander's breath. Camilla seemed to hold herself taller as Xander's hand faltered.

Her eyes locked with his.

She was in control.

X

 _He'd danced with many women at the ball. His dance card hadn't had his eldest sister on it, as the priority had been finding Xander a wife._

 _Thus why they had ended up in Xander's room, a music box twinkling in the background._

 _Their dance was slow as they held each other, their actions speaking words they could not find. Words that had lingered on the tips of their tongues, waiting to be uttered._

 _They leaned back as the music stopped. For a few moments, they only looked at each other._

 _His lips met hers. It was a slow kiss, but it wasn't awkward._

 _It felt right to them._

X

"Mine," growled Camilla as she put more pressure on his neck.

"Yours," murmured Xander.

Camilla nodded in approval as she took her hand away. She ensnared him in another kiss. It lasted a long while, conveying the love their voices were too out of breath to say.

His sister trailed kisses down his chest, working lower and lower and lower.

Xander bit his lip. "Fuck."

X

 _Xander woke up to her eyes looking back at him._

 _Close enough that their breath touched, Xander leaned forward and kissed his sister. Camilla reciprocated and the two continued for some time._

 _When they broke apart, their breathing uneven, they just drank each other in._

 _Camilla bit her lip. Xander furrowed his brow._

" _Is this…right?"_

 _Xander blinked at the question, then smiled._

" _It's right to me."_

 _Camilla smiled. "Good."_

 _Silence reigned for minutes. Then like a dam breaking, it rushed out of them in tandem._

" _I love you."_

 _Another kiss._

X

Camilla planted another kiss on her now _very_ out of breath brother's lips. His eyes were unfocused, seeing her but not _seeing_ her.

She smiled, enjoying the view from her perch. Godsdamn, he was handsome.

A hand took hers, squeezing. Camilla smiled.

She was glad things turned out like this.

"I love you," she said.

His reply, though shaky, did not lack conviction.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Author Notes: I have zero issues with incest, in fiction or reality. Love who ya want to love. But I understand that is a minority opinion, so I hope some people actually read this story.**

 **This was a really fun format to try out. I originally told Cookie that this was a pairing I could only do in a multichapter story, but here I am proving myself wrong. At least, I think it worked with this format. Enjoyed it or not, I really liked writing this.**

 **I've been having a lot of personal struggles lately with my mental health, especially over the summer. It's led to a lot of things I used to do for fun not being fun. The times I feel like I can write aren't frequent, but rest assured I am still committed to writing here for my readers.**

 **Writing Tunes –** Angel Beats OST


End file.
